This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Known overhead conveyor systems are used for transporting work pieces from one location to another. Typically, during use, the work pieces are lifted and vertically retained against a moving, closed-loop overhead conveyor belt, and against the downward force of gravity, with magnetic force. Once the work pieces have been transported to a desired location, the work pieces are released from the moving overhead conveyor belt.
Because these overhead conveyor systems use magnetic force to lift and vertically retain the work pieces, they are necessarily limited to systems for transporting work pieces fabricated from ferromagnetic materials. Such a limitation precludes the use of a single overhead conveyor system for transporting work pieces that are fabricated from a variety of materials, such as ferromagnetic materials and non-ferromagnetic materials.
Consequently, it would desirable to achieve an overhead conveyor system that can also be used with non-ferromagnetic work pieces.